Long Lost Truth
by Lily Granger
Summary: OK, this is a bit weird...I know the title's just odd, but I was having a writers block, spare me! This note's my favorite part of the story cuz I get to ramble on mindlessy with no perticular subject...bored yet? Hermione's just thinking about her...'sit


_Authors Note:_ OK, this is a really strange fic I wrote in my spare time. It's about Hermione, repeating the same situation over and over in different paragraphs. Flame if you want, although I would prefer a flameless story once in a while (doesn't everyone?) but, whatever. Enjoy it, it's weird, if the colors too bright, you can either wear sunglasses while reading, or tell me, and I'll fix it. I'd probably tell me if I were you, but, hey, that's just me. I know I've probably already bored you to death with a pointless authors not, I do that a lot, but what I do, (and some of you should too) is, just skip the authors note, it mostly isn't important. I'm not giving you any bad ideas. So, enjoy the story, review please, and keep writing!  


  
  
Long Lost Truth  


  
Hermione Granger looked up from her book into the mirror. She brushed her hair behind her ears and sighed. Who was she? She was just some know-it-all, who spent all of her time in the library, nose stuck in a book. But that's not who she was deep down. In her heart, she knew she was different. She wasn't someone who spent all her free time in libraries! She would much rather go shopping in Hogsmeade, or have fun with her friends! So why did she stay as the know-it-all she seemed to be? Was it to keep up her reputation, or was it because she was afraid of change?   
  


_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me  
_  


Every day, it was the same old thing. Breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes, and then right to the library till dinner. But why? Hermione wasn't worried about her grades; she would still get the best grade in the class even if she didn't know which subject it was! She had studied enough to guarantee her good grades for the next 2 years! (She had just started her 6th year) So why did she spend her whole day re-reading chapters she'd already memorized?   
  


_Every day,   
It's as if I play a part_  


  
What was the use of all of it? Everyone thought she was just some bossy know-it-all, scarcely out of her precious library. And Hermione could live with that, she supposed. She could keep up her reputation as the class brain, and everything would be as it had been the past 6 years. She had been getting used to the non-stop teasing, and she could now just ignore Malfoy without having the urge to slap him (although she still did, occasionally). But it wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be herself.   
  


_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world,   
But I cannot fool my heart_  


  
Hermione snapped her book shut, and stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror, studying her face, her expression. Who was this girl in the mirror? This could not possibly be the real Hermione. But where was the real Hermione? Was it too late to change? Must she be this stranger in the mirror forever?   
  


_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_  


  
Hermione thought of her position. She couldn't be herself, the free, fun-loving person she was deep down inside! Not here, not now! With Voldemort roaming the streets of the Wizarding world, how could she be herself? Wizards all over needed her wisdom and powers to protect them, and Hermione could not just let the whole of the Wizarding world die in her hands. They needed protection, and although she was young, they needed her powers to help defeat the dark wizard holding a shadow over the world. And Hermione knew that she could not let them down.   
  


_I am now   
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart,  
And what I believe in_  


  
But Hermione knew that sooner or later, she would have to change back to herself, there was no way of avoiding it. But when the right time was, she did not know. Sooner or later, it would be too late to change into another person. She had to do it when she was still young, still free. She couldn't hide herself in books all her life; she would have to face herself one day. She was destined to, and she knew she would have to in order to be happy. It was one of the main obstacles on the road to happiness.   
  


_But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_  


  
The mirror still reflected her image, showing Hermione what she had become, what people thought she was. And it wasn't right. So many people thought they knew her, meanwhile not having a clue about her heart, her soul, her self. And Hermione had to change all that. She didn't know who this girl in the mirror was, so how could people think this was her? How could she have become this?   
  


_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me,   
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know? _  


  
Should she just remain as this girl she'd been for the past 6 years? Nothing would change; she would go on with life as if she'd never even considered that she was someone else. But that's not what Hermione needed to do. She could avoid herself for her whole life, pretend she was someone she was not, or she could face herself, and only then would she be happy. But was it all worth it?   
  


_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _  


  
She knew she could manage it. She could hide from herself for all time, but was it right? It couldn't be. She knew that everyone needed to open up, and be free. And she needed to. It was no coincidence that everything in her life seemed to be turning upside down. Seems like fate is thinking of the same things as she was. And no one can disagree with fate with much luck.   
  


_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with the need to know the reason why  
_

  
Everyone needs to be free. Hermione knew that it was so. Everyone should stand for what they believe in, what they love, what they know. No matter how unrealistic it seemed, that certain person believed it, and you should have faith in yourself. Must everyone hide from his or her beliefs because of some law or rule? One of the main things in school; shouldn't we all believe in ourselves?   
  


_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?_  


  
There wasn't much more to say on the matter. Hermione was running out of excuses to face herself. There were precious little to begin with. So it was decided then. She wouldn't hide from herself, she would be herself, and be happy. She knew she couldn't live in hiding for her whole life. The time had come. Her time to shine. And for the first time in 16 years, Hermione smiled-the real, true Hermione.   
  


_I wont pretend that I'm   
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_  


  
  
  
  
  


Right now.   


  
  
  
A/N: I know it was a bit weird, and the ending...well, we just wont go there. So, I hope you liked it. The song belongs to Christina Agulaira, it's called 'Reflections' from the movie 'Mulan', Hermione, Voldemort, wizards, muggles, the wizarding world, any people or sayings in this story are all property of Miss Joanne K. Rowling, and a beautiful and genious person she is. Well, review please, and as I said earlier, keep on writing!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
